Le dernier rêve d'une mage
by rose-of-pain-n-chaos
Summary: Lianda était une jeune fille normale, mais elle avit un talent. Elle fut envoyéà Dalaran ou elle entreprit sa monté vers la gloire. Mais un rêve à toujours été en elle, bien que tous essaye de le brisé. Ces aventures seront connu avec ces nombreux allié.


Voici ma première fic de Warcraft. C'est basé sur World of Warcraft, mon personnage nommé Lianda sur le rauyame de Kirin tor , quelques des passages seront peut-être vraiment tiré de la vie de d'autre, quelques personnage sont vraiment des personnes de WoW (comme la gnome…c'était ma ti voleur ) Le dernier rêve d'une mage 

Dans une main fatigué se tenait une plume imprègne d'encre. Elle grattait le parchemin à demi déchirée. Le guerrier continua à écrire quelques phrases. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une douce voix s'éleva.

-Mon ami, que fais-tu donc? Depuis des jours tu t'enferme ici à écrire.

Le guerrier lui sourit avec peine.

J'écris ton histoire Lianda…notre histoire, leur histoire.

Il arrêta de la regardé et continua à écrire, plusieurs pages était étendu sur la table de chêne. À la suite de plusieurs pages l'écriture fut plus grotesque, Falvin continuait se qu'avait écrit Lianda. Le tout donnait ceci :

Encore un jour de pénombres, je regarde à toute les secondes la pluie ruisselé sur les vitres de la magnifique cité de Dalaran. Je suis encore une gamine mais je suis déjà enfermé entre ces murs à devoir écouté des vieux me parlé de la magie. Avant d'arrivé ici j'avais beaucoup de chance, mon père était un réputé marchand d'arme tandis que ma mère une enseignante pour le travail du cuir. Nous avions l'argent qu'il nous fallait, moi j'avais mes amis et un enseignement dans la couture et dans les manières, pour que je sois une vrai femme. Très jeune mes parents on découvert que j'avais la magie dans le sang, je m'amusais à transformé des personnes en mouton. Quand ils ont découvert sa ils ont décidé de m'envoyé à Dalaran pour que je deviennes une mage combattant la horde. Jamais ils ont su que j'aimais la horde. Stormwind c'était fait attaqué quand j'avais six ans. J'avais été voir et j'ai rencontré un tauren. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait, mais il était gentil et chaleureux. Je trouvais même sa présence plus agréable que celle mes parents. Il faut savoir que depuis ma naissance ils poussent pour que je sois connu comme eux, mais moi tout ce que je veux c'était la paix.

Pendant une journée pluvieuse je suis arrivé à Dalaran, je voyais des personnes dans tout les sens, des sorts revolé dans la cité, des jurons de ceux qui les avait reçu. Une petite fille vint m'accueillir, mais après un moment d'observation j'ai constaté qu'elle avait mon âge, mais c'était un gnome nommé Ellianda. Elle était venue voir son père mais elle s'occupait aussi de l'acceuil des mages en formation.

-Alors la nouvelle, je t'amène à celui qui gère le tout?

Je crois que je ici pour cela, mené moi ou vous voulez, je me m'en moque tant que sa finisse bientôt.

Très bien, suis moi petite.

Je fixai ces cheveux argent, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais en contact avec des gnomes, j'avais vue des nains mais jamais autre chose. Je la suivis volontiers là-bas, tout ceci commençait à aiguisé ma curiosité. Des paysages impérieux défilait à mes yeux, jamais ils auraient assez de page pour écrire tout ce qu'il avait, ces peintures mais quelques choses clochait. Toutes les peintures représentaient la guerre, le mort et le désespoir. J'ai douze ans au moment que je traverse tout ceci, je suis capable de comprendre qu'ici je vais apprendre le mépris et le goût du sang. Mais rien ne tuera se petit rêve qui grandit en moi…rien!

Enfin nous arrivons au vieux mages. Sans plus de cérémonie il me donne ce que j'allais avoir de besoin, m'indique ma chambre. Il prends ma main et me dirige vers de nombreuse pièce, énumérant avec habitude les places.

Ceci est la cafétéria, là-bas les douches, cet endroit là c'est un salon, à chaque jour tu vas devoir allé à cette classe…heu tu sais lire la gamine?

Oui je sais lire sir.

Bien, pour une fois on aura pas à éduqué une des gamines, il reprends son air bête, là-bas c'est la salle des enseignants, et cette porte mène au jardin extérieur, oh, là-bas, cette porte ces pour allé dans la ville! Mais attention des voleurs si promène comme cette Ellianda.

C'est la gnome?

Oui! Cette fichu gnome, elle nous apporte que du trouble

Je commence à l'ignorer et pars dans ma chambre, toute est si grand si beau. Je ferme la porte et me couche à même le sol.

Pourquoi je suis ici? Suis-je maudite?

Je me relève et commence à déballé mon linge pour le serré dans une étagère, je repense au ami que j'ai quitter, à ma nouvelle vie et à mes quêtes futurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arrivé, je sais rien. J'ai peur. C'est ma peur qui me fait écrire sur ces parchemins, ceci me servira de journal tout au long de ma vie. Je désire écrire mes peurs, mes joies, mes rêves et cette vie à Dalaran. Un univers magique qui m'apporteras malheur, me fera perdre mon innocence dans des bains de sang…j'en suis certaine. Moi Lianda, je conterai la vérité caché de la vie de mage!

Le guerrier reposa la plume et fit en sorte de faire craqué ces poignets, il commença à lire les premières pages du journal de Lianda.

-Dire qu'elle avait que douze ans quand elle a écrit cela, dire qu'elle pouvait prédire son future.

Lianda sorta de l'ombre pour regardé Falvin, un sourire triste sur ces lèvres.

-Mes parents on eu ce qu'il voulait je suis connu.

-Lianda…

-- -- ---

Voici le prologue de l'histoire, j'écrirai bientôt la suite dépendant de mes horaires d'écoles. Je vous prirai de laissé des commentaires même si je dote que vous serai beaucoup à venir lire.


End file.
